The invention relates to a golf club handle apparatus. More particularly, the invention is directed to a golf club handle apparatus that can be removed from or integrated with a golf club which includes a pair of handles straddling a golf club shaft and a forearm support structure for the leading arm of a golfer.
It has been reported that over 2 million people per year being playing a golf as a pastime. Simultaneously, as many people quit playing golf as a pastime. As a result, the sport of golf has no growth. It is believed that the reason so many people quit the sport of golf is because of the degree of difficulty in playing a respectable golf game.
A key for playing a respectable game of golf is the golfer""s ability to properly swing the golf club. Many types of devices have been designed for training or improving a golfer""s swing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,416 disclose a golf training device that connects to a conventional golf club. A clamped portion of the golf training device engages the grip of the golf club adjacent the end of the club. A laterally spaced forearm clamp portion receives the golfers"" trailing arm to maintain a fixed triangular relationship defined by the golfers"" arm, club grip and golf training device. The triangular relationship prevents breaking of the trailing arm wrist on short swings, particularly putting.
U.S. Pat. NO. 5,248,156 discloses a putting trainer device that includes a plate with two opposing inverted U-shaped channels that depend angularly from each end of the plate. The plate has a hole where an attachment pin is inserted for attaching the plate to the grip end of the putter. The plate and U-shaped channels assures proper spacing of the golfers"" arm during training.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,464 teaches a gold swing forearm/wrist positioner that maintains a predetermined triangular relationship between the forearms and elbows of a golfer as the golfer swings the golf club. A cuff member is adapted to be secured on one of the forearms of the golfer and connected to one end of a spacer at the other end which is pressed by the golfers"" other forearm for improving the golfers"" swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,155 teaches a golf club designed to be swung in a pendulum style between the legs of the golfer holding the club. The club includes a pair of horizontally parallel handled with each handle being gripped by the golfers"" hands.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf club handle apparatus for a golf club that assists a golfer, particularly a novice, in persistently striking a golf ball with the golf club.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf club handle apparatus that assists a golfer, particularly a novice, in striking the golf ball for straight flight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf club handle apparatus for a golf club that assists a golfer, particularly a novice, in striking the golf ball without inducing a hook effect or a slice effect.
Accordingly, a golf club handle apparatus for use with a golf club is hereinafter described. The golf club handle apparatus of the invention includes an elongated shaft, a handle structure, a forearm support member and a connector. The elongated shaft extends along a longitudinal axis and has a first portion, a second portion and an intermediate portion disposed between the first and second portions. The handle structure includes a pair of handles connected to the intermediate portion and spaced apart from one another in a generally parallel relationship with the shaft positioned between the pair of handles. Each one of the pair of handles extends along a respective handle axis that is oriented generally perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. The forearm support member is connected to the first portion and has a forearm support surface spaced apart and facing away from the shaft. The connector is disposed at the second portion and is operative to connect a hand grip of the gulf club and the golf club handle apparatus together.
Another embodiment of the invention is a golf club that includes an elongated golf club shaft, a golf club head and a handle structure. The golf club shaft extends along a longitudinal axis and has a head section and a handle section disposed opposite the head section. The golf club head is connected to the head section. The handle structure is connected to the handle section which has an upper handle portion and a lower handle portion. The lower handle portion is disposed between the upper handle portion and the golf club head. The handle structure includes a pair of handles in a forearm support member.
The pair of handles are connected to the lower handle portion and are spaced apart from one another in a generally parallel relationship with the handle section of the golf club shaft positioned between the pair of handles. The pair of handles are disposed in a plane oriented generally perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. The forearm support member is connected to the upper handle portion and has a forearm support surface spaced apart and facing away from the handle section of the golf club shaft.